1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly, to lighting systems that provide radial and down lighting for dock piles and dock platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any lighting systems for dock piles and dock platforms suggesting the novel features of the present lighting system.